I love You Too
by vampqueen440
Summary: This is a romance story between Shawn and Hunter and how they came together. Pure fluffy slash don't like don't read.


**I Love You Too…**

Shawn and I were heading to the gorilla position where we would wait for our cue to head to the ring. _Break It Down (_Are You Ready) started to play we got our cue and head out. In the ring stands the Big Show (Paul Wight) and Chris Jericho (Chris Irvine). Shawn does his cute little dance around me as we toss glow sticks out to the adoring fans. We climb the stairs and enter the ring and do out trademark crotch chops we do and head to our corner to converse on whose going first. "I told you, you cheated Hunt." Shawn replied. "I'm telling you I didn't cheat!" Hunter replied looking mad at his buddy. "Yes..You..Did!" replied Shawn staring at Hunter. "Okay, I did cheat." Hunter said noticing a small frown appear on Shawn's face. " I'll tell ya what little buddy if Chris starts you can start and if Show starts I get to okay.?" Hunter replies in hopes to get a smile back on Shawn's face. Thinking in all the years we have been together I never liked seeing him unhappy. Sure it got annoying sometimes between us, I mean Shawn is a handful. He might be older than me but he still acts like a teenager. I look at Shawn and see the smile that I can get lost in return to his face making his blue-green eyes twinkle. "Okay, that's fair." Shawn replied.

**20 minutes later…**

"_Tonight's winners are Shawn Michaels and Triple H!" "DX is the New Unified Tag Team Champions!" _Jillian Hall announces and our music starts and the crowd goes nuts. We grab our belts and celebrate in the ring for a bit before heading to the showers. We return to the locker room among our friends saying 'good match' and 'way to go there guys'. We of course thank them before heading inside our locker room. We drop our belts on the sofa inside and I grab some clothes and head into the shower as does Shawn. I know it sounds a little strange but we don't mind showering together. We have always done so since I joined the 'Kliq' and then when we formed DX it was same-old-same. I can admit that we are attracted to one another but nothing ever came of it. I never wanted to push our friendship in fear that I'd lose my best friend and I also didn't want the locker room to know in case rumors got back to our perspective families. We are both married and have kids, it would be just awkward now. Or maybe not, I'm not really sure anymore. I mean Taker and Jeff have been together forever even though he is in TNA and they are both married to other people. I finish my shower and turn off the taps and grab a towel as I do I notice Shawn isn't looking at me but I'm staring at him. His hair is wet and hangs down past his shoulders, and I do have to admit he looks a little like a girl from behind due to his more slender build than mine. I wrap a towel around my waist and head around the corner to get dressed leaving Shawn to shower by himself. I am sitting on the bench waiting for him since we always go to the hotel together, hearing him humming I look up and see his familiar form walking around the corner. He is dressed in a towel with his hair still damp, I am staring again and those long buried feelings surface, I react to the lust and rush him. I grab Shawn and press him against the wall, before Shawn can respond I close my lips roughly to his and kiss him. I break the kiss and look into Shawn's eyes and see the look of anger and I'm deflated. I let go of him grabbing my bag I rush out of the arena not looking back. In the distance I faintly hear "Hunter." I throw my stuff in backseat of the rental and start the car, pulling out I head for the hotel. I notice as I'm driving I have tears running down my face, wiping them away I continue to drive. Ten minutes later I am parked at the hotel, I gather my stuff and head inside the lobby. I head over to the desk where a man is standing, "May, I help you sir?" he says. "I have a reservation." I respond. "Name sir?" "Levesque." I glance around to see if Shawn has come in yet, I see he hasn't. "Alright, sir you are in room 316." He hands me a piece of paper and a pen to sign it and the card key. I head over to the elevator and press the up button, the door opens and I push the number 3 button. The elevator shuts and I soon find myself in the hallway, I find my room, slide the key and walk inside. I notice unlike the other hotels this room only has one bed, if Shawn is still talking to me where would we sleep the room has a small loveseat, two chairs and a desk. The other furniture is standard hotel fare a dresser, tv, and two nightstands. I drop my bag onto one of the chairs, opening I retrieve my clothes and head towards the bathroom. I walk out wearing a DX t-shirt and my black and green boxers, turning the light off I crawl under the covers and try to sleep knowing right now my best friend hates me. More tears flow and land on my pillow as I fall into a light sleep. Sometime later I hear the door open and I'm awake but I pretend to sleep so I can listen. I know its Shawn I hear him in the bathroom humming while he brushes his hair, I glance over and see the light on. The door starts to open and I roll back over and wait to see what Shawn is going to do. I feel the bed move slightly as he sits on the other side of the bed, "Hunter, I know you're not sleeping." "We need to talk" he says. I ignore him and keep still, "Hunter, I said we are going to talk" using the tone of voice that carries his authority. I hate that tone and I sit up, "Okay, are you happy now?" I say with just a hint of anger. I really just want to forget what happen and move on as I sit up in the bed. I look at him "I'm sorry okay" I state voiced flatly. He looks at me and waits to see if I am finished "I got caught up in a moment and that's why I kissed you can we forget this, Shawn I don't want to lose our friendship over this." My voice is squeaked and I notice more tears running down my face. God what the hell is the matter with me I think to myself I'm 'The Game' I don't cry or get emotional like this ever. Shawn still hasn't said anything in response I look at him and notice he is smiling, "What." He leans over and pulls me closer to him and kisses me, licking my lip to signal he wants to deepen the kiss. I open my mouth and our tongues meet in battle causing me to moan a little. Shawn breaks the kiss so we could get some air and climb into the bed the rest of the way. "Where were we?" he jokes pushing me back into the bed while kissing me this time he's moaning with me, I flip him over and position myself over him and look him in the eyes. "Are you ready?" I say with a smile. He returns the smile with one of his own, "I was born ready." We make love for the first time and an hour and a half later we are snuggled together under the sheets, Shawn is resting his heard on my shoulder, "Hunt" he says in a whisper. "Yeah" I say. "I love you." I look down and he looks up, " I love you too Shawn. I kiss his forehead and close my eyes and drift off to sleep knowing that we are closer than ever before.

The End.

**I do not own anything but my own words all characters named belong to the WWE and Vincent K. McMahon.**


End file.
